


In Trouble

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco introduces Harry to rimming.





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 505: Trouble.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

In Trouble

 

~

Relax? Harry felt like he was going to fly apart, like he wasn’t in control of his body anymore. His world narrowed down to Draco, to the flick of his tongue and the slick slide of his fingers as they stretched Harry. When Draco fluttered his tongue over the sensitive skin of Harry’s perineum, Harry knew he was in trouble.

“Fuck!” he shouted, his body shuddering as his balls contracted and his cock, untouched, spurted warm come all over himself and Draco. 

“Godric!” Harry groaned when he could speak.

“Liked that, did you?” Draco kissed him. “I knew you would.” 

~

“ _Like_ it?” Harry smiled, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Draco’s neck. “It was incredible.” He frowned. “But you haven’t—”

“I will.” Draco shifted, slipping his hand between them to press once again inside Harry’s loosened hole. 

Arching up, Harry hissed as Draco’s finger stroked over his prostate. 

“So responsive,” Draco murmured, watching Harry’s face as he fingered him. 

“Draco, please—”

“And I love hearing you beg.” Draco smirked, _twisting_ his finger. “You’re trouble, Harry.” 

“Me?” Harry gasped. 

“Yes.” Draco inhaled, staring intently at him. “I’m becoming…addicted to this.” 

Harry kissed him. “Me, too.” 

~


End file.
